A New Kind Of Contest
by Konsui's Little Brother
Summary: You've been to cat name contests before, you've been to story related contests before. But this...You've never been in a contest like this before! All sorts of contests will be featured!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I know that most of you here are just expecting a typical contest and, in a way, it is. The thing about my contest is that we won't just be doing cats. We'll be doing all sorts of things (such as new rankings, territories, prey, prophecies, etc...). Hopefully, you'll all enjoy it.

The first order of business in this is to make it clear that this isn't for a story. Unless I specifically mention a story, which I doubt I will, then it has nothing to do with one. Your ideas will remain your ideas.

Second, please try to make your submitions legible. I don't want to have to go through and rewrite everything before I post the winners.

Third, if you don't follow the rules (which will vary for each chapter) you won't even be considered for a placing.

And, last but not least, have a lot of fun!

**CONTEST START**

To get things rolling, we're going to have a typical kit-contest. You are going to name the following kit. Please read the rules very carefully though, because there are certain words you can't use.

**THE CAT**

A small, pale grey she-cat. She was born sick and will never be completely happy. She is extremely thin, with bones jutting out against her pelt, and has sunken in light green eyes. There are darker grey markings around her eyes and almost black rings on her front legs.

**THE RULES**

1. No more than two names submitted.

2. No warrior names. They have to be kit-names.

3. Colors are not allowed in this cats name.

4. Bird types are not allowed in this cats name.

5. Do your best not to send in names that have already been submitted.

Have fun everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I promise that the next chapter will be a contest you all aren't expecting. This time though, we're going to be finishing up the standard starting contest. With a twist, of course, because this contest wouldn't be complete without one! Hope you're all having fun!

**THE WINNERS**

Third place goes to Featherkit by Wilder123! Loved the name, have a Feathertail plushie!

Second place goes to Splashkit by Hazelcrowe! Very original, try a Leopardstar plushie!

And first place goes to Whispkit by Scarheart of Darkclan! Don't feel silly, I'd have thought the same thing! Take a Spottedleaf plushie!

Everyone else, take home a stuffed mouse!

**THE CONTEST**

Now, see those three names up there? You're going to make them into warrior names. Trick is, I'm going to tell you how that kit gets her warrior name and it must then be based off of that. Read carefully, you don't want to skip any rules and get disqualified!

**THE STORY**

(I will call her Paw instead of choosing a single of the winning names)

As a kit, everyone believed that Paw would be taken as the next Medicine Cat Apprentice. She was too sick and weak to be a warrior, if she even lived through her kit-hood. But, in a twist of fate, a different cat was taken as the Medicine Cat's Apprentice; Lilypaw, a strongwilled and happy cat.

Even more surprising, Paw lived to be eight moons old. Her health didn't get any better, though it didn't get worse, and she never seemed to get any more filled out. Always skinny and sick. Still, she was given to Mosstwist to train to be a warrior.

And train she did, when she wasn't nest bound or confined to the camp, until one day, something happened...Three kits were missing from the camp, having snuck off earlier in the day, when a large storm passed over. There was hail, there was thunder, the entirety of the forest floor was covered in churning water.

All of the patrols were called back.

Paw kept looking.

Even when she was struck by a falling branch, slicing open her left flank and leaving her limping, Paw pushed foreward. Because no kit deserved to be given up on, even when all thought they would lost.

She found two kits that night; the other was forever lost. When she was given her warrior name the next day, she was promised one of them as an apprentice.

**RULES**

1. Only one name for each winning kit name. This means a total of three names per person.

2. The words 'storm', 'thunder', and 'lightning' are not allowed.

3. Try not to send in names that have already been sent.

4. You don't have to send in the reason for the name but it would be appreciated.

5. Have fun!

**EXAMPLE NAMES**

The following names are of my own creation and are not to be used in other works or entered in this contest.

Featherstep (for how light she is going to be walking on the injured leg from now on)

Splashground (for the forest floor during the storm)

Whisphunt (for hunting for the kits)

HAVE FUN!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright everyone! Ready for a new kind of contest? I'm not! This is a pain to try and describe! Hopefully you all understand what I'm asking you to do.

**THE WINNERS**

For Featherkit!

Third place goes to Featherbranch by Wilder123! Take a Redtail plush!

Second place goes to Featherblossom by Myrtlefalls! Take a Whitestorm plushie!

And first place is Featherdrop by xxShadowheartxx! You get a Tigerstar plushie!

For Splashkit!

Third place goes to Splashshade by Scarheart of Darkclan! Have a Longtail plushie!

Second place goes to Splashpool by HazelCrowe! Take a Leafpool plush!

And first place goes to Splashflame by Tufted Titmouse! Take a Flametail plushie!

For Whispkit!

Third place goes to Whispslice by ScourgeloverBirdwing! Have a Mousefur plushie!

Second place goes to Whisptwist by Scarheart of Darkclan! Have a Hollyleaf plush!

And first place goes to Whisprain by ADHD Kid In Jail! Have a Rainwhisker plushie!

**THE CONTEST**

So, in this contest, we'll be making an illness. Yes, you heard me, an illness. You will make up a name for the sickness, a description of what it does and what the signs of having it are, and what the cure is if there is any. Oh, and what causes it. Don't worry about being too descriptive, this contest if rated T after all. ^.^

**EXAMPLE**

Red Welt

Red Welt is given to cats when they are bitten by a new type of spider to live on the moors. It starts off as nothing more than a small, itchy welt; usually on the cats leg. Within the first week, the welt will have grown and the hair in the immidiate area will fall off. the skin will get a bright red and itch horribly.

By the second week, that leg or other body part will be completely paralyzed. Most cats die in their sleep at this stage. Medicine Cats have yet to find a cure, though it has been discovered that poppy seeds speed up the process and a poultice of willow leaves and mouse bile will slow it down.

**RULES**

1. Only one illness per entry.

2. Make sure you include all the right information (name, description, cause, medicine).

3. Try to include what clan is being affected.

4. Have fun!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! The last contest was really hard to pick winners for...All of the ideas were so creative. It really made me happy to read them all! I hope that there will be just as many ideas this time around!

**THE WINNERS**

Fourth place goes to Redwolf with the disease called Soft Bone!

_Soft Bone starts when a RiverClan cat drinks from a new water pond up a little north in RiverClan territory. A few hours or so after drinking it, the cats body starts to itch. The itch increases over the next few days. Whenever a cat falls, usually a week or so after drinking, they often get fractures and sprains. It is hard not to fall as the bones become unstable. It was more of a problem back in older days when they didn't know the cause, but now it is one of the first things RiverClan apprentices learn. It can be treated with yarrow, to make the cats expel it, but only if used in the first two days of drinking._

Take home a giant stuffed bone! Dinosaur size!

Third place goes to xxShadowheartxx with the disease called Hacking Cough!

_Hacking cough starts out by looking about the same as whitecough, but it's much worse. The infected cat will soon start coughing, and having a dizzy spell now and then. The infected cat will start to have trouble breathing, fever will break out, and the coughing will only get worse. Soon after, the cat will die._

_Treatment is a combination of: Tansy, Catmint, and feverfew, in just the right amounts. Too little, and the cats don't get better. Too much, and the cat overdoses on the herbs. Although, cats who get it once almost always get it again and again._

_Cause is never really determined, but it's more common among clans the live in wooded areas. _

Take home a stuffed white rabbit!

Second place is given to HazelCrowe with Poison Water!

_A few moons ago a strange northeastern wind blew across the lake, bringing with it an unusually heavy storm. Unknown to the cats, north-east from the lake lay a pool of toxic waste from a condemned laboratory. Soon strange things began to happen to any cats that drank from the lake or still bodies of water._

_They became sick, their bellies would bloat and they would get a terrible case of nausea. The worse cases would die from internal bleeding, while the strongest cats would be almost completely unaffected. Some warriors even suffer from seizures. This sickness affected RiverClan the most, since they ate the fish from the lake that were infected as well. WindClan seemed to be the less affected._

_The medicine cat's found out that yarrow and nettle leaves help get rid of the belly aches when the cats suffer from a lesser case of the illness, while Raspberry leaves were eaten to stop internal bleeding. Cats didn't get the sickness when they drank from running water, like streams and rivers, but when they drank from the lake or small pools they would contract the illness. By the next season Poison Water passed._

Have a Whitepaw plushie!

And, finally, first place is AAA with Ground Fever!

_Ground Fever is very contagious. This illness is most commonly found in dense marshy areas. Ground Fever is undetectable, for the illness is found in the marshy waters. When cats drink or walk in marshy waters, sometimes the water has a special sort of bacteria. This bacteria creates Ground Fever._

_When a cat gets Ground Fever, the only sign in the midst of three days is early fatigue. From the forth day to the seventh day, the cat starts losing it's hair, usually around the tail. This is the only time you can treat Ground Fever. For the next two weeks after that, the cat will start wheezing and coughing. They will throw up constantly and continue slowly losing hair. After a month of that, the cat will die, completely hairless. It's tail will fall off the day of it's death._

_The only possible way for Ground Fever to be treated is with a sample of the infected marshy water along with yarrow and deathberries. The yarrow makes them throw up the infected water in their stomachs while the water hasn't settled. The deathberries must be mixed in with the marshy water and given to the patient exactly five days after drinking the water. The deathberries will destroy the infection in the water and kill itself so it will just be water for the patient to drink. You must never give the patient poppy seeds or catmint at any stage in this illness or they will immediately die._

Have a Stormfur plush!

**CONTEST**

This time, you will all be making a rouge. You will need to include a name and an appearence for your rouge. Keep them rouge names, please, not kitty-pet names!

**THE RULES**

1. Only two rouges per person.

2. Include both a name and an appearence for each cat submitted.

3. Try not to send in an already taken name.

4. Use rouge names; such as Scratch or Oak, not Gary or Marvin.

**EXAMPLE**

Name: Thorn

Appearence: A lanky, long-furred ginger tom. He has dark orange socks on all four paws; the ones on his front feet come up to his ankles, the one on the back legs come up to his knees. A very long tail that has been broken and healed crooked. Light blue eyes.

HAVE FUN EVERYONE!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, welcome back! I've got another contest! Another _hard_ contest that I know I'll have an extremely hard time deciding winners for. Huh. Souns sort of like the one in the last chapter?

**THE WINNERS**

Fourth place goest to xxShadowheartxx with her rouge, Coon! (It was a nice choice because, in my opinion, Mask is more of a loner's name.)

_Name: Coon (I like the name Mask, but I wasn't sure if that was a rogue name)_

_Appearance: Dark gray tom-cat with large black rings around his eyes, and he has black rings on his tail. His underbelly is a lighter gray then the rest of him. He has green eyes with rings of amber in them._

Take home a Hawkfrost plushi1

Third place goes to Cittykat17 with her cat, Whirlpool!

_Whirlpool- an incredably skinny, blue-grey she-cat with sky blue eyes. Although she is seemingly healthy and normal-sized, she has the inability to gain weight. All of her bones show, as if she never eats, despite her ravennous appitie._

Take home a Silverstream plush!

Second place is given to Shimmertail with the cat Freeze!

_Freeze: a large white tom with spiky, erratic fur. He's a tall, broad-shouldered cat with a thick pelt, but he's also somewhat lean. His eyes are a clear, piercing gray that darken or lighten depending on the time of day and his mood. The left side of his face is badly scarred, and his long dark whiskers only grow on the unscarred right side. His long tail is kinked at the end from being broken as a kit, and he's missing one claw on his right hindpaw. His thick pelt covers many other small nicks and scars, but these are the most noticeable._

Have a Frostfur plushie!

And first place goes to Wilder123 with the cat Scragg!

_Name: Scragg_

_Appearance: A stocky, large-built tom. HIs pelt is short but thick. It's a dark brown with even darker tabby stripes. His claws are unusually sharp and long, which he is proud of. The very tips of his ears are white; he has one white paw, his left hind leg. The white fur stretches from his toes to his knee. The same paw was born with a deformity and is strangely bent. For this, he walks with an eternal limp that he tries to hide - this effort is usually in vain. HIs whiskers are brown and blend in easily with the rest of his coat. His eyes are a sharp emerald green that strike fear into the heart of his enemies for its cold and calculating appearance. _

Have a Onestar plushie!

**THE CONTEST**

What if Starclan wasn't called Starclan? What would the cats call the area that they viewed to be sacred? Well, that's what you all get to decide. Yep, you're making a new name for Starclan! Have fun!

**THE RULES**

1. Only two names per person.

2. Must be a name the cats would know about.

3. It doesn't have to end with clan.

4. It can't be too long of a name.

5. Have fun and be creative!

**EXAMPLE**

Moonclan

Cats Of Spirit

HAVE FUN_  
><em> 


	6. Chapter 6

I knew it...I knew that would be a difficult contest to score. But then, all of these are really hard for me to do anything with! Harder than I remember, actually. I wonder why that is?

**WINNERS**

FOR ONES THAT END WITH CLAN:

Third place goes to Cosmicclan by Redwolf! Have a white mouse plushie!

Second place goes to Sacredclan by AAA! Have a stuffed robin!

First place goes to Afterclan by Randomcat! Have an extra large stuffed alligator!

FOR ALL THE OTHERS:

Third place goes to The Clan of Honered Life by Nickel2011! Have a stuffed lizard!

Second place goes to Sacredstars by Random Fandom! Have a stuffed smiling moon!

First place goes to Cats Of Honor by Tufted Titmouse! Have an extra large stuffed elephant!

**THE CONTEST**

Okay! Going with the theme of Starclan, we're going to be making a cat that lives there. Not just any cat though. No. We're going to create the leader of Starclan; because, really, there has to be someone up there that sends the other Starclan cats there prophecies. So I'm going to give you a cat, just the looks of it, and your going to give it a name. Sound fun? I thought so!

**THE CAT**

A large, stocky she-cat. Her pelt is a dark grey, save her chest and her two front legs which are pure white. The stars shine in her fur, giving it a mist-like sheen. The fur on her chest is longer and fluffier than the rest of her fur and it hides the scar of the wound that killed her. She has numerous other scars on her body, including but not limited to a shredded left ear, a long scar that runs all along her spine, and a kink in her tail. She has large, amber eyes.

**RULES**

1. Only two names per entry.

2. It has to be a warrior name.

3. It doesn't need to be a name that the clans would use.

4. Try not to use a name that has already been sent in.

5. No 'spirit', 'soul', 'moon', or 'star'.

**EXAMPLES**

Glacierstream

Shadowedbrook

HAVE FUN!


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, you people just delight in giving me troubles don't you? So many people to choose from...It's great!

**THE WINNERS**

Fourth place goes to Shadestream by SilverWolf1499! Have a Riverstar plushie!

Third place goes to Legendsong by Nickel2011! Have a Thunderstar plushie!

Second place goes to Amberglow by Scarletstar of SouthernClan! Have a Windstar plushie!

First place goes to Fableheart by Lumpycheez! Have a Shadowstar plushie!

**THE CONTEST**

This time is a little different...We're going to imagine something for this contest. We're going to imagine that a new terror has been unleashed on the clans. In a single territory, a new animal has made its home. It was brought by the twolegs, the cats are sure, because no horror bad as this could come from anywhere else. And you will decide what animal this is.

**RULES**

1. You must include three names for the creature; what the clans refer to it as, what it says it's actual name is, and then what a two-leg would call it.

2. You must describe what the animal looks like.

3. You need to state what clan it is terrorizing.

4. It can be any sort of animal as long as it will thrive in the land given and it is something the cats would fear.

5. It doesn't have to make complete sense. A shark in the lake would be allowed but a kangaroo living in Thunderclan's forest isn't.

**EXAMPLE**

Twoleg name: Boa Constrictor

Clan name: Venomless Adder

Name: Shia

Description: Shia is a 30 foot long boa constrictor. Her scales, which are extremely shiny, are an almost white color. Her spots are black; unusal for a snake in her breed. Pale yellow eyes.

Territory: The swamplands that surround Shadowclan. It waits in the trees there, attacking any cat that dares to leave the camp. Because of this, Shadowclan has been confined to its camp and is slowly starving to death.

HAVE FUN!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back with another contest! Who even cares, right? *laughs* I bet half of you don't!

**THE WINNERS**

Third place goes to SilverWolf1499 with a pirahna!

_Twoleg name: Piranaha_

_Clan name: The Fangfilled Fish_

_Name: Theres several of the but the "head" of the pirahnas is called Fang._

_Desciption: Fang has dark and light grey extremely shiny scales and a buch of pure black scales surronding her head which is rare for her kind. Her teeth are also extremely long and can kill a piranaha in one bit and can seriously injure a cat in one bit also. Her eyes are blood red._

_Where: They live in the river around sunningrocks too the sandy hallow in the forest so they are threatening Thunder and Riverclan. They live in the depths of the rivers and watch the surface carefully. They attack any cat that swims or drinks from the river in huge packs. They also are eating the fish in the river. So Riverclan can't cross the river and fish and Thunderclan can't drink either from the stream. and thier prey is dwiddling because they can't drink.  
><em>Have a plush Fang!

Second place goes to Shimmertail with a Bengal Tiger!

_Species: Bengal Tiger_

_What the Clans Call it: Bloodstripes_

_Real Name: Khan_

_Description: Khan is a fully-grown male tiger. He's huge, weighing in at 513 pounds. His black stripes are unusually wide for his species, giving him the appearance of having alternating reddish and black stripes, which is where his Clan name comes from. Khan has dark blue eyes and large dark claws. Khan originally lived in a zoo and escaped, which is how he came to be on Clan territory. He still wears the marks of captivity, a black collar that is too close to his neck for him to rip off._

_What Clan he's terrorizing: When Khan escaped, he immediately headed for water, landing him right in the middle of RiverClan territory. A patrol found him and were amazed when he killed and ate a fox, thinking he was a legendary TigerClan warrior. When only an apprentice of the six-cat patrol made it back alive, they began to think differently. He has killed seven cats so far, the five other patrol cats and two reckless young warriors. RiverClan has confined themselves to their camp, putting up as many barrier and laying as many false trails as possible. RiverClan is slowly starving._

Have a plush Khan!

And first place goes to xxShadowheartxx with a scorpion!

_Twoleg name: Scorpion_

_Cat's name: Stinging crab (it looks kinda like a crab to the cats)_

_Name: Kako (kay-co)_

_Description: Kako is a small, black scorpion with golden dots along it's back, she is not the most venomous scorpion, but has enough to put a full grown warrior out-of-commission._

_Territory: Kako mostly lives in Thunderclan's forests, but has been known to drift to Shadowclan's trees as well. She stings any cats she comes across, usually killing anything younger or older then a warrior in their prime. As such, all elders, apprentices, and older warriors have been confined to the camp._

Have a plush Kako!

**THE CONTEST**

So, before the next contest, I have a question for you all. What type of contest do you want to see more of? Creating cats and cat names, or creating other things from the series?

This time though, either way, you get to make a kitty-pet. Name, age, description, and personality please! Have fun, go all out, just make sure it makes sense!

**RULES**

1. No completely out of it names.

2. No wacky colors.

3. Actually describe your cat's personality; don't just send in three words and claim that's their personality.

**EXAMPLE**

(this is my actual cat, so please don't steal her!)

Name: Harvest (owners call her Harvey)

Age: Around one year old.

Description: A very small black and white splotched cat. She has light greenish-yellow eyes.

Personality: Harvey is only sweet when she wants to be. If she doesn't want you to touch her, you're not going to be able to get any where near her. She also has a slight neurotic issue and anxiety issues. She doesn't like change, and gets nasty if things change too fast.

HAVE FUN! 


	9. Chapter 9

I'm still alive! Sorry for the delay everyone. I had to spend a couple of days at my grandparents and do yard work for them. But I'm back now with another contest!

**WINNERS**

Third place goes to Scarletstar of Southernclan with Kaleigh!

_Name: Kaleigh_

_Age: 14 moons old_

_Description: a long-furred gray tabby she-cat with white paws. She has a torn ear and a stub-like tail. Black flecks dance across her flanks, getting thicker until they are large spots. She has a dark red nose and a white muzzle with silver flecks. She has black spots over her eyes._

_Personality: Kaleigh is rather stuck-up, and only thinks of herself. She always shies away from battle. She always wants to come in first. Whether it's in cat shows, or getting first bite at the food bowl, or first to curl up in her twoleg's lap. Kaleigh is rather aggressive, and she wants to be the most dominant._

Take home a Scourge plushie!

Second place goes to Scarheart of Darkclan with Sphinx! (thanks for answering, Scarheart!)

_Name: Sphinx_

_Age: Elder age_

_Description: One of those creepy hairless cats. She has abmormal black patches on her skin that melt into a oozy brown. Her skin is loss and dangly everywhere except her face. Her too wide eyes are a pale beady yellow._

_Personality: She believes she is the boss of the house. All the other kittypets obey her, mostly out of fear. Her ultimate punishment is eating their food. For some reason, her owner finds it impossible that the skinny, ugly cat is eating the food. Doesn't like being petted because it makes her skin scrunch together. Has very sensitive hearing and likes everything to be quiet. Her favorite spot to sit in under the blanket hanging over the back of the couch. It results in her getting sat on. Has yet to get declawed and considering her age, she will probably have them for the rest of her life. A misfourtune for some unlucky people and cats._

Take home a One-Eye plushie!

First place goes to Lark's Song with Ebenezer!

_Name: Ebenezer (He died 2 years ago...)Nicknamed Ebby lol_

_Age: Around 15 years old, nearly 16_

_Description: Massive and very plump, dark tabby tom with ambery yellowish eyes_

_Personality: Ebenezer is a scaredy cat, or was. He always ran off somewhere when strangers came, but he was extremely sweet with me and my family, and loved having his chin tickled and lying down on cushions. He isn't afraid of small dogs, so when we got our puppy when he was still alive, he just batted her nose with his paw when she tried and succeeded to jump over him repeatedly, but he usually had his claws sheathed. Ebenezer may have been scared around new humans, but he certainly knew how to have a fight with other cats, as he gained torn ears and scars. Also, he really loved his food. If he was a warrior, I'd have said he'd be in ThunderClan and named Tigersnarl!_

Have a Tigerclaw plushie!

(Oh, and Mossfire436, I'm a girl. Just so you know.)

**THE CONTEST**

In this contest, we're going to make a tree. Yes, you read that right. A tree. Not just any tree though. You're going to make a tree (name and description) that is important to the clans in some way, shape, or form. Like the Owl Tree or the Anciant Oak. The rules and allowances for this contest are listed below, please read them carefully.

**RULES**

1. Please include a name for your tree, a description, and what clan it belongs to.

2. It can be in either territory; lake or forest.

3. Only one tree per person.

4. Have lots of fun!

**EXAMPLE**

Name: Howling Willow

Description: A large willow tree. It's leaves are a light blue-green color and it's bark is an ashy grey. When the wind blows hard, the leaves and branches scrape against each other and create a noise similar to a wolf howling. When Riverclan first moved into the lake territory, it kept them away from that section of their home.

HAVE FUN!


	10. Chapter 10

**THE WINNERS**

Third place goes to Eeveelover9902 with The Heart Tree!

_The Heart Tree_

_A large oak tree that is the of heart of Skyclan's territory. The Skyclan apprentices practice falling and attacking from them. In battles, the Skyclan warriors fall and attack. The attacks are effective for other cats, rats, dogs, and prey. Numerous birds make their nest in this great tree, so it is also good for hunting. Small mice make their homes in the criss crossing roots. Squirells and woodpeckers keep their young in the holes of the tree. If one would look closley, they'd see a heart shape in the middle of the Heart Tree. _

Take home a Billystorm plushie!

Second place goes to Scarheart of Darkclan with the Maple Bridge!

_Name: Maple Bridge_

_Clan: WindClan (forest)_

_Description: A large maple tree with peeling bark and dieing leaves. The normally purple/red leaves have long since faded into a dull brown, if they haven't fallen off. It isn't on WindClan's territory, but it is rather close. It had fallen over in a great storm and lay across the gorge. In the past, more ambitious WindClan leaders have used it to cross the gorge and attack RiverClan, but now it is seen as a safety hazard. Apprentices as told not to cross it because it could fall and kill them. Over time, it is slowly forgotten. It still stands (or lays,) but it is bound to collaspe soon. The Clans hear the creaking sounds and night, and are fearful of what it is._

Have a Onestar plushie!

First place goes to Chrissie DeKourson with the Feathered Oak!

_Feathered Oak_

_The Feathered Oak is an Oak Tree that split in half many years ago, when thunder rushed down on ThunderClan, not cursing it, but blessing it with the Feathered Oak. The bark, when crushed, has healing powers to cure greencough, whitecough and low fevers. Its leaves are silky soft, and used to make nests, especially when tied together by the Feathered Oak's slender and flexible branches. Also, the crisp out layer of wood is used for laying out herbs. The Feathered Oak is in ThunderClan territory, and ThunderClan has benefitted from it for a few moons now, and many more to come..._

Have a Spottedleaf plushie!

**THE CONTEST**

This time, we're making a kit. But you're not making a name for it. You're making a description. This description must have something unique, something special about it. A namesake, almost, something this kit will be known by in her future years. The things is, it is a kit. This means her entire body can not be covered in scars. though one or two are perfectly acceptable. Please read the rules below very carefully so you entry counts!

**THE KIT**

You will be describing what dusk-kit looks like.

**THE RULES**

1. Keep in mind that you are naming a kit.

2. If there is a scar, please explain how she recieved it.

3. Do not do a pelt that no cat would have. No greens and magentas, please.

4. Make it unique please!

5. Only one description per person.

**EXAMPLE**

Dusk-kit: Dusk-kit is a thin, scraggly looking she-cat. She was born dead and named after the setting sun, it was only a fluke that the medicine cat brought life back into her. Her pelt is a tortieshell pattern made up of greys and light browns, except for her front two paws which are light ginger. Her eyes are actually a light blue, though they have a film over them that hinders her vision.

HAVE FUN!


	11. Chapter 11

I think this was the hardest contest I've scored yet. There were so many amazing entries that it was almost impossible for me to choose just one! Because of that, I've given out four placings and a special prize for everyone else!

**THE WINNERS**

Fouth place goes to Chrissie DeKourson!

_Dusk-kit: Dusk-kit is a sandy-brown she-kit with lighter paws and ears. She was born with hindered breathing (think Darth Vader type rasps), and long legs, and was always smaller than other kits. She has a small scar on her muzzle from falling too much as a kit and tripping over her feet. On her back she has some black and white splashes._

Backstory, namesake, known for: She was too headstrong, so she escaped from her mother at dusk, before she knew much about the world. While escaping from her Clan, WindClan, storms raged and lightning struck the tree next to her, causing it to fall on her tail. She shrilled, and heard a shreik, which was another cat. Who, you might ask? No one knows. Dusk-kit came back, muddy and wet the next day to find her camp flooded. She sought a home, and what she found was ThunderClan. She still lives with ThunderClan...

Have a Feathertail plushie!

Third place goes to Scarheart of Darkclan!

_Duskkit: A fluffy little tom. His patchy gray and black fur make him look like he was sewn together from non-matching odds and ends. Even his nose is a pink/black combination. He is the youngest of three kit, Lightkit and Ravenkit, his sisters. They were born when the sun was still high in the sky. His mother was experiancing great trouble kitting him. The sun was starting to set by the time he was born. His father wanted to name him Frightkit because he gave him such a scare. He thought his mate, Blossomheart, would die. His mother rufused to give him such a terrible name and insisted upon Dushkkit. He was named for the time he finally energed in the world, hours after his sisters._

Have a Ravenpaw plushie!

Second place goes to SilverWolf1499!

_Duskkit- Duskkit is a thin pure black tom with auburn, dark grey, and dark brown tabby stripes that go only across his tail and legs. He was named duskkit for two reasons. He had the oppisite colors and show signs of a completely different personality than his sister Dawnkit (a thin pure white she-cat with light grey tabby stripes and a pinkish tint around her eyes, paws and tip of tail) and his colors are close to the fading sunset at dusk._

Take a Leafpool plushie!

First place goes to Koraki!

_Duskkit is a tiny, very fluffy kit. Her dark amber eyes are flecked with hazel and gold - they glow like warm honey in the sunlight. Duskkit's feather-soft pelt is pure white, dappled generously with ginger tabby and dove-grey spots and blotches that spread across her pelt like the clouds at sunset. She's a very calm and quiet kit, initially shy but quick to warm up to you. Ever since she could walk she's been fascinated by herbs, and would live in the ThunderClan medicine den if she could, so most cats expect that she'll become the next medicine cat apprentice when old Flyspeckle finally retires and lets his own apprentice, Rosefire, take over._

Have a Yellowfang plush!

Everyone else that entered, take home a Molepaw plushie!

**THE CONTEST**

So, this is the second part to that contest. You will be using the entry that won first place as Duskkit's description, which makes her a female medicine cat apprentice. And, while I will give her the warrior name, you will tell me the story behind that name. I will give you three names to choose from but you can only give me a story for one of the names.

**THE NAMES**

1. Duskflight

2. Duskstorm

3. Duskripple

**THE RULES**

1. Only choose one name.

2. You are giving me the reason why her leader gave her that name.

3. It doesn't have to be a huge, out of this world description.

4. Be semi-realistic please.

5. Do not use the names above in your own stories, please.

**EXAMPLE**

Duskflight - Duskpaw was given her warrior name, Duskflight, after she rescued a kit from an owl. The kit was taking from the middle of camp by the owl while Duskpaw was out gathering herbs. It was by complete chance that she heard the kit's meowing but, when she did, she abandoned her plants and took chase. Halfway to the owl's tree, it let go of the kit. Duskpaw used a large boulder to leap into the air and grab the kit; later on, the Riverclan patrol that had seen her would describe her as 'looking like she was flying'.

HAVE FUN!


	12. Chapter 12

I am so, so sorry for the lack of updates! It's just that things have been tough for me ot in the real world and it's been hard to find time to get on the computer. I hope everyone understands and I'll try to update this more frequently!

**THE WINNERS**

Third place goes to Chrissie Dekourson!

_Duskripple: as a Medicine Cat, Duskpaw's duties were bigger than ever in the Clans. But lo and behold, right when she was about to become a true medicine cat, when she was going to get a real name: a sickness from the water, from small ponds very close to camp. There was no way to determine whether the water was clear until Duskpaw figured out when you splash your paw into the water very fast, creating a ripple, if the water becomes a different color, more green than blue, the water is not safe. If the water becomes clear, then you can drink it. So... Obviously her mentor, Rosefire, named her after her beloved cure... Duskripple._

Take a Cindepelt plushie!

Second place goes to Scarheart of Darkclan!

_Duskstorm- It was an extremly dry leafbare and the ground was parched. ThunderClan was dealing with a bad patch of greencough because all the herbs were being dried up. Duskpaw agreed to search for catmint in the twoleg place although it would be dangerous. It was the only place it was likely to be found. The night she left, a storm of all storms hit the forest. All the rain that had been missing the last few moons fell. Duskpaw continued on because she knew if she didn't find the herbs, the sickness might turn to whitecough. She fought through the downpour until she reached the twoleg , she searched through gardens until she located a spring. She managed to bring it back to camp and plant some. The leader (medicine cat) named her Duskstorm after the extreme weather she had to brave to save everyone._

-(alternate ending I was too sad to add)In the end, the flood waters swept her away. In the days following her search, ThunderClan gave up hope that she was still alive. The leader gave her an honoray name, Duskstorm, because he felt like she had the courage of a full warrior. Rosefire agreed, it was a fitting name.

Take home a Longtail plushie!

First place goes to Eeveelover9920!

_Duskpaw was soon the medicine cat apprentice after Flyspeckle retired. One leaf-bare, a queen had a litter of 5 kits. Rosefire told Duskpaw to watch them because she was scared they wouldn't live due to the cold weather. One day as Duskpaw was watching them, she noticed that the smallest, Snowkit, had a high fever and she was also coughing. She soon realized that the poor kit had green-cough. Duskpaw took her to the medicine cat den and put her in a nest. Duskpaw couldn't find any Catmint in her store, so she went out in the raging snow storm. She walked for hours against the storm to find Snowkit the Catmint she needed. As she picked the few good stalks, she could hear the cats of Starclan saying she had to hurry or else Snowkit wouldn't live. Duskpaw then ran back to find Snowpaw on the verge of death. She quickly fed Snowkit a stalk and sat beside her for days, watching her get better. A ceremony was held and the leader gave her the name Duskstorm, to award her for her bravery through the worst snow storm in many leaf-bares._

Have a Redtail plush!

(Also, it's sort of a shame most of you chose to do storm...I personally thought that 'ripple' would have been the most fun.)

**THE CONTEST**

All right! Let's make a leader! I'm going to give you details that will be used in your cat below, and you must give me a cat name and description for it! Read everything carefully, because I don't want to have to skip anyones entries for not following all of the rules.

**THE DETAILS**

Blankstar, as I will refer to your cat, has only one scar. It runs the length of his side, jagged and hairless, and was got when he tried to squeeze under a chainlink fence in an ally. He got stuck on the metal and had to rip himself free; because there were no proper herbs around, it left a scar.

His worst fear is that he will let his mate, a small white she-cat named Frostflower, down. Water is something else that he's not very fond of.

Formerly a rouge named Twist.

Parents were named Carrion and Rasp.

He has has two litters with Frostflower, named as followes: Snowheart, Waterswirl, Tinykit, Raspkit, and Petalkit.

The feat he is most known for is when he led his clan in a battle against Riverclan; fighting against three warriors at once as he tried to protect his severly injured daughter, Waterswirl. His clan holds him in high regard for the loyalty he displayed that day, risking everything so his kin wouldn't die.

There are only three lives left.

**RULES**

1. You can send in one name and one pelt description.

2. You cannot use the words 'twist' or 'scar' in his name.

3. It doesn't have to be a strict warrior name, like Redpelt. It can be something more creative like Furyswipe, if you want it to be. Just don't go overboard with that liberty.

4. Put in what his warrior name was before he became leader.

5. Have Fun!


	13. Chapter 13

I told you all that I would update frequently again! This time, we're straying on to something a little different. I hope you all enjoy it though!

**THE WINNERS**

Third place goes to Grayjay13!

_Name:BlazingStar (Blazingheart)_

_A large, broad shouldered tabby tom with a fiery orange pelt and glowing yellow eyes. His muzzle and belly are a darker amber colour with a stripe on each leg that appears as if twisted around the leg. He also has a large scar running along his right flank that is jagged and hairless.  
><em>  
>Have a Jayfeather plushie!<p>

Second place goes to IAmTheHydra!

_Riverbend- a sleek, silver tom with a cream colored underbelly and rings around his calm gold eyes. His pelt is streaked and spotted with varius shades of grey. He is lean, but powerful, and though his peaceful gaze shows the wisdom of his many moons, his battle hardened figure shows that he is not a tom to be trifled with._

Have a Leopardstar plushie!

First place goes to Koraki! (I love that you included the reason for his name and that it also mentioned how he fell in love with Frostflower.)

_Mudstreak_

_Mudstreak is dusty brown with a long, tattered but silky pelt. His dark fur is swirled and dappled with cream and pale gold and shot through with streaks and crescents of snowy white, and his face is striped with white. His eyes are a dark and vivid golden. He was found on WindClan territory (in the old forest) after a huge hurricane caused a flash flood. Twist and his parents had been upstreamteaching his two younger siblings, Petal and Snow, how to fish. When the hurricane struck, they sheltered under an overhanging riverbank, but the flash flood swept all five away. The next morning, Frostflower, then an apprentice, was scouting out the territory that had flooded -without her mentor's permission, I might add - and found Twist unconscious and covered with mud. She took him back to camp and the medicine cat nursed him back to health. During that time, he fell in love with Frostflower and decided to join the Clan. He asked the leader, Falconstar, to not give him a warrior name with "Twist" in it, because that name carried sorrows from his past life._

You get Whitestorm!

I would also like to give an honorable mention to SunnyBunnyBear! I am so, so sorry that I couldn't actually place you! You're name/background was absolutely amazing! I loved, loved, reading the story you included! It's just...You didn't give me a pelt description for him, which along with the name is what I was asking for...But because of all the work put into your entry, I am going to give you a stuffed panther! ^.^

**THE CONTEST**

Following the theme of a leader, we're going to have a contest around that. Several, actually. But in this first contest, all we're going to do is a name. Not a warrior name, but a leader name. We're going to take the 'star' from their name and completely ignore it. Instead, we'll be making a new suffix for it. Read the rules and examples below, please, to find out more about it. ^.^

**THE RULES**

1. Only two names per entry.

2. You just have to send in the names.

3. You cannot use the words 'moon', 'sky', or 'spirit'.

4. You will use the prefix that I give you below for each name and only create a suffix.

5. It can be anything but, if it's really obscure sounding, please include the reason why they would use that name.

6. The prefix you will use will be Storm.

**EXAMPLE**

1. Rosehowl (For the howling before a battle, as the leader rallies their clans together.)

2. Rosestorm (For the storm of emotions every leader shows; bravery and courage and compassion for their clanmates.)

HAVE FUN!


	14. Chapter 14

The last strictly leader contest for a while! I hope you all aren't getting bored with this contest or anything...I'll have more unique ones for you guys to do after this contest!

**THE WINNERS**

Fourth place goes to Scarletstar of Southernclan and Ninjakitty the Basement Cat, both with the suffix 'Rise'.

_Stormrise (For how noble the leader might be, and the work he did to rise to this position; for the rise from deputy.)_

You both get a Jayfeather plushie!

Third place goes to Chrissie DeKourson with Stormwhisper!

Stormwhisper, for how the Leader whispers into their clan's ears and guides them like StarClan whispers to the leaders.

Take home a Stormfur plushie!

Second place goes to ScourgeloverBirdwing with Stormslash!

Stormslash (for the slashing of claws that every leader is always surrounded by)

Take home a Onewhisker plushie!

First place goes to MrSpockify with Stormwrath!

_Stormwrath (for the harsh protectiveness he feels and shows for his clan; he swore to keep each one of the safe, even at the cost of his life)_

Have a Bluestar plushie!

**THE CONTEST**

Alright! Let's start, shall we? This time, we'll be making the description for a leader's mate and the names for his three kits! I will give you information on the leader and a little bit about the four cats we'll work on, but not a lot! Each cat will have different restrictions on what can be entered so please, please read the rules carefully!

**THE CATS**

THE LEADER:

Rockstar, formerly known as Rockshatter, has been leader of Thunderclan for many moons. His clan is his life, and he finds that he spends more time with his senior warriors and his deputy than he does with his mate and kits. Many cats, while loving how Rockstar leads them, think that he needs to pay them more attention.

Doveflight, his mate, bore her kits during a large storm; alone, because Rockstar was at a gathering.

He only has four lives left.

Headstrong, determined, and loud are words that have been used to describe him.

Pelt color: Large, stocky, black tom. He has a grey star, blaze, and muzzle. Bright green eyes.

THE MATE:

Doveflight, sister to Ravensoar and Robinheart, has known Rockstar since kit-hood. They grew up in the nursery together, were apprenticed at the same time, and got their warrior names on the same day. They have been with each other through a lot, and that is the only reason why she stays with him.

Soon, she thinks she will have to retire. When she was younger, she hurt her right front leg and it causes her more hassle now then it did when she first hurt it. She's worried about what Rockstar will think of her when she's no longer a warrior, as the elders are not a prime concern of his.

THE KITS:

Kit One:

Pelt Color: A white, grey, and cream calico she-cat. Blue eyes.

She is the most adventurous out of the kits, often sneaking out of camp and getting in trouble.

Kit Two:

Pelt Color: A black tom with grey rings on his legs, tail, and grey ears. Dark blue eyes.

Unlike his two sisters, Kit Two is a rather quiet and reserved tom. He would rather stay in the nursery with his mother then run off and play.

Kit Three: A long-furred, cream she-cat. She has a black splash on her face, and white socks on all four feet. Bright green eyes.

Not the brightest kit out of the group, Kit Three enjoys spending her days basking in the sun and watching the deputy, Maskheart, give out orders.

**THE RULES**

1. You may only send in one name for each kit and only one description for the queen.

2. Only kit names please.

3. Kit Three cannot have anything to do with colors in her name.

4. Kit One cannot have a feeling in her name.

5. Kit Two cannot have an animal, of any sort, in her name.

6. Not necissary, but I would really like to know if you would like the next contest to be on these kits or something new.

HAVE FUN!


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you everyone who answered my questions! Your input really steered me towards something new but, because I'm a sap, I felt like that would dissapoint everyone else. So you get two contests in one chapter today! Woo for me being a softie! You don't have to compette in both if you don't want to but the offer is there.

Also, Elm Tree, your opinion always matters. It doesn't matter at what point you entered this contest, I take everything my reviewers say into consideration.

**THE WINNERS**

DOVEFLIGHT:

Third place goes to ScourgeloverBirdwing!

_The Mate: pretty gray and cream patched she-cat with a dark ginger leg. The dark ginger leg was the leg that she hurt and is often refurred to as the leg that was stained with blood. She has blue eyes and a very kind heart. Many apprentices can't wait for her to move to the elder's den because she is the only one that can calm the elder's, very level-headed.  
><em>Have a Greystripe plushie!

Second place goes to Koraki!

_Doveflight is a short-furred white she-cat. Her silky-smooth pelt is dappled lightly with silver tabby and tan tabby spots and splashes on her back. Her tail is extremely fluffy - it's mingled silver and tan, with vivid black and white tabby stripes. Her belly fur is long and soft. Doveflight's eyes are forest green, flecked with dark amber and sunlight gold. She's a friendly, sociable cat, but she has a tendency to be withdrawn and quiet at times. She is fiercely loyal to her Clan and devoted to her family - lay one claw on her kits and she'll rip off your paw. Her strong sense of loyalty and family is what has kept her with Rockstar throughout their lives, even when he began to grow more distant from her_

Have a Brindleface plushie!

First place goes to xxShadowheartxx!

_Doveflight- A light gray and white she-cat with a large, fluffy tail. She has darker gray markings on her face, around her eyes and ears. She has scaring on her right front leg, from an fall into a badger hole when she was an apprentice, giving her a limp that has worsened over the seasons. She also has a black sock on her left back foot, that comes up to her knee. Her eyes are a dark blue that almost seems to swirl, like mist._

Have a Brightheart plushie!

KIT ONE:

Third place goes to BonniaFelton with Dawnkit! Have a Leafkit plushie!

Second place goes to Lark's Song with Thunderkit! Have a Jaykit plushie!

First place goes to Scarletstar of Southernclan with Sleetkit! Take home a Snowkit plushie!

KIT TWO:

Third place goes to Ninjakitty the Basement Cat with Silentkit! Have a Gorsekit plush!

Second place goes to Koraki with Poolkit! Have a Mosskit plushie!

First place goes to IamTheHydra with Ringkit!Have a Hollykit plushie!

Chrissie DeKourson with Wolfkit, have a badger plushie! (I am so sorry everyone! xxShadowheartxx just pointed out my mistake, Wolfkit isn't acceptable because, in the rules, I stated Kit Two couldn't have an animal in his name. Everyone who has entered a name for Wolfkit, your names will still go to the judges table. Everyone that reads this note, please use Ringkit as your entry. Again, I'm really sorry everyone!)

KIT THREE:

Third place goes to Eeveelover9902 with Lostkit! Have a Marshkit plushie!

Second place goes to Tufted Titmouse with Honeykit! Have a Buzzardkit plushie!

First place goes to Elm Tree with Flowerkit! Have a Cherrykit plushie!

Phew, that was a lot of winners! ^.^

**CONTEST ONE**

Alright! It's simple, short, and to the point! You will be taking the first place names for the three kits (Flowerkit, Wolfkit, and Sleetkit) and turning them into warrior names! But, because I don't want you to get bored...Give me the warrior names and the name of their first apprentice (while it's still a paw)!

**RULES**

1. Send in one choice for each cat.

2. You must give both the warrior name for the kit and the -paw name of their apprentice.

**EXAMPLE**

Flowerburst with her apprentice, Sweetpaw.

**CONTEST TWO**

For everyone that wanted something new, here it is! You remember that the old forest was being destroyed, right? Well, what if the construction had to be stopped halfway through and new clans moved in there? Yeah. I know. Everyone's heard of that plot, whatever. What you all are going to do is choose a new land mark for one of the different clans!

**EXAMPLE**

TRAINING HOLLOW (NOW THE CLOUDED POND: The bottom of the training hollow is lined with concrete. It was to be a man-made pond but the workers all quit before it was finished. Over the years, it has filled with rain water and after the Great Storm tore through the territories, and the fire it caused, it has been clouded to the point of blackness with ash.

**RULES**

1. Only one place per person.

2. It can be from any of the territories, just specify which.

3. It doesn't have to be an old landmark (like the Training Hollow) it can be something completely new.

4. Give it a name and a description.

HAVE FUN!


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the delay. but here's another contest! I'm hoping that you all like it because, personally, I think it would be a lot of fun to take part in.

**CONTEST ONE WINNERS:**

FOR FLOWERPAW:

Third place goes to Lumpycheez with Flowerstream and her apprentice, Dewpaw!

Take a Silverstream plushie!

Second place goes to Nickel2011 with Flowerbreeze and her apprentice, Pollenpaw!

Take a Brindleface plushie!

First place goes to Scarletstar of Southernclan with Flowerbloom and her apprentice, Greenpaw!

Take a Redtail plushie!

FOR RING/WOLFPAW:

Third place goes to Eeveelover9902 with Wolfheart and his apprentice, Sneakpaw! And Chrissie DeKourson with Ringtail and his apprentice, Breezepaw!

Have a Brightheart plushie!

Second place goes to Koraki with Wolfcry and his apprentice, Featherpaw! And IamTheHydra with Ringpool and his apprentice, Wolfpaw!

Have a Feathertail plushie!

First place goes to xxShadowheartxx with Ringripples and his apprentice, Cloudpaw! And Wilder123 with Wolfblaze with his appentice, Blazepaw!

Take home a Lionheart plushie!

FOR SLEETPAW:

Third place goes to Ninjakitty the Basement Cat with Sleetpatter and her apprentice, Flakepaw!

Have a Swiftpaw plush!

Second place goes to Elm Tree with Sleetstorm and her apprentice, Rainpaw!

Have a Rainwhisker plush!

First place goes to Tufted Titmouse with Sleetfall and her apprentice, Lichenpaw!

Have a Bluefur plushie!

**CONTEST TWO WINNERS:**

Third place goes to Wilder123!

_THE APPLE TREE (ThunderClan) - When construction was going on, many of ThunderClan's original forest was destroyed. One section of the forest burned in a controlled fire. The ashes of the trees made the ground incredibly fertile. One of the construction workers working at the site ate an apple for lunch. A single seed fell from the apple as he ate it. The seed fell onto the new-fertile soil. When the construction workers cleared out soon after, the seed was left to grow, and soon it became a huge apple tree, its branches reaching to the sky. The new cats don't quite know what the apples are yet, but soon they may find that they're edible - if not quite as good as a mouse. The huge tree is also home to squirrels and other animals like to burrow near its roots, making it a popular place for hunting. It's symbolic because it grew from the ashes of the old ThunderClan home._

Have an Ashfur plushie!

Second place goes to Chrissie DeKourson!

_The Owl Tree (now "the Fallen Log") : the Fallen Log is comprised of the Owl Tree, in which workers tore down to make a a bench. However, since the wood was flawed, the bench was left behind. It is still a long, with a few cracks large enough to usually house a few mice looking for is now a place for cats to talk, hunt for small prey, and walk across for fun,  
><em>  
>Have a Mousefur plushie!<p>

First place goes to Elm Tree!

_Nest-Skeleton: A half-built Twoleg nest. Most are made out of wood with a concrete base on the ground. Because of the years of abandonment, they are falling apart and covered in vines and other plants. Their concrete bases are cracked and crumbling, offering hiding places for prey. The nest-skeletons line abandon thunderpaths throughout the Clan's territories. The cats use them to escape/hide from danger or to practice climbing skills. They are popular hunting spots._

Have a Jayfeather plushie!

**THE NEXT CONTEST:**

Wow! That was a lot of winners I had to type up! Hopefully, everyone had fun entering it! Hopefully, you're all going to have fun entering this one too. It's a little different from, well, from anything I've seen done before. See, you're to make the name of a cat. Then you're going to choose a single lyric from a song, any song, and send that in too. And, to connect it all, tell me why that lyric suits your cat.

**EXAMPLE:**

Name: Runningspirit

Song: Sound The Bugle by Bryan Adams

Lyric: Sound the bugle now, play it just for me, as the seasons change, remember how I used to be.

Explanation: Runningspirit was a good warrior. He was brave and strong. Free and wild. And he was in love with the deputy of Thunderclan, Oakheart. Then, one day, there was a battle. It was long and gruesome and Oakheart, Runningspirit's precious Oakheart, didn't make it. that very day, he was appointed as the next deputy. But he was different then. He was withdrawn and quiet. Broken, almost. And, as his clan watched him sink into worse and worse health, they could do nothing but remember the brave young warrior he used to be.

**RULES:**

1. Only one cat per entry.

2. Please include the name of the song and the artist that sings it.

3. Don't forget to include the lyric you're cat is based on.

4. Have fun!


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, so that was a bit of a let down. Not anywhere near as many entries as I would have liked but whatever. Maybe this one will do better!

**THE WINNERS**

Third place goes to Anonymous!

_Name: Lionstar_

_Song: Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park_

_Lyric: I don't want to be the one the battles always choose, 'cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused_

_Explanation: Lionstar was born the son of Jaggedstar, one of the most savage leaders ShadowClan had ever seen. Jaggedstar was always grooming him to be his succesor, to lead the Clan against ThunderClan and drive them from the forest. Lionstar did not share his father's ruthlessness or ambition, but his thirst to prove himself overrode any objections to Jaggedstar's bloodthirsty ways. When Jaggedstar died, he made his son deputy and made him swear to complete his quest to drive out ThunderClan. Lionstar's feelings became conflicted as he realizes he was not the cat his father was. Jaggedstar had chosen his son's battles for him when he forced his beliefs on him and made him become something he wasn't. Torn between his desperation to live up to Jaggedstar's name and his simultaneous fear that he will become as bloodthirsty as him, the raging turmoil within Lionstar slowly drives him into madness._

Brokentail is the plushi you take home!

Second place goes to Elm Tree!

_Name: Brightstar (Brightpool)_

_Song: How Far We've Come by Matchbox 20_

_Lyric: I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world, but its feeling just like every other morning before, now i wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone_

_Explanation: Brightstar was the proud leader of her Clan. Sadly, her Clan has been torn apart for moons by a large group of vicious cats that have invaded the Clan territories. She has made the decision to go into battle against the cats, even when she knows they don't stand a chance against them. The rest of her Clan is excited about the battle, thinking they will finally be able push the cats out of their territory. But Brightstar knows that her Clan will be defeated, and she knows this is the last battle they will ever fight together._

Have a Brightheart plushie!

First place goes to Wilder123!

_Name: Aspenblaze_

_Song: Cross the Line by Superchick_

_Lyric: I'm gonna run like I got the cops on my tail, gonna live my life like I'm out on bail, gonna be up front, gonna blaze a trail, I'm gonna, I'm gonna cross that line._

_Explanation: Aspenblaze's mother, Dovefeather, was always very soft, sweet and submissive to her father, Emberspark. Aspenblaze was raised in ThunderClan surrounded by the message that she-cats should let the toms provide for them. But she crossed the line of that stereotype. Aspenblaze was fiercely independent and feisty, not standing for any prejudice against her for the fact she was a she-cat. She was a leader any chance she could, taking charge in a border patrol or hunting patrol. In some ways she was rash and impulsive, but in many other ways she was brilliant. Aspenblaze was what you might call a trend-setter, and many looked to her for ideas and decisions. Many toms fell in love with her, and she returned affections to one until he started trying to tame her into a submissive queen. She broke off her relationship with him, angry and disappointed that he would try to deny her her personality. Eventually Aspenblaze became deputy, and she was known forever to have lived life to its very fullest._

Take home a Lionblaze plushie!

**THE NEXT CONTEST:**

Okay! This time we're making a cat. Not just any cat though. No, we're making the first in a set of lost cats. This cat must be, hmm, how to explain...Like Brightheart, back when she was Lostface. A name that reflects whatever horrible scar or incident befell them and an appearence to go with it! Fun, right?

**EXAMPLE:** (I would like to note that I'm choosing an awful name so as not to limit you all. Please try to be more creative then the example. ^.^')

Name: Lameleg

Appearence: A thin dark ginger tabby she-cat. She has a white blaze and a white paw on her left front leg. Her right hind-leg is horribly twisted and she's unable to put any weight on it.

How The Scar Was Gotten: While trying to fish one day, she fell into the river. It was right before a storm and the water was extremely rough. The current drug her down stream and, as she went, her back leg got caught in between some rocks. The force of the water yanked her free but damaged her leg beyond repair when it did.

**RULES:**

1. Include a name, an appearence, and what happened that she got such a horrible name.

2. Only one cat please.

3. Try to have the name reflect the injury.

4. Have fun!


	18. Chapter 18

Alright! First off, I've got to tell you all how sorry I am for not updating this for so long. I have a majorly long list of excuses why. I'm not going to bore you all with the details though; just let you know that it includes busting my nose, mouth, back, and sides, getting an unbroken horse and training it, having my computer break down and loosing all of my data, and moving again. Actually, I'm still in the process of that second move so the updates still won't be super quick.

But here are the results for the last contest!

First Place goes to _Wilder123_! The cat is: _Name: Crackedface_

_Appearance: a once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a cracked, crooked jaw and long scars criss-crossing her face._

_How she got her scars: Crackedface was once named Bristlethorn, a lively young warrior who, more than anything, loved her mate, Blazefur. One day while they were hunting, they stumbled upon a mother fox and her cubs, and the mother, feeling threatened, attacked. Bristlethorn and Blazefur were fighting for their lives, but the fox was winning, and eventually had Blazefur pinned down, ready to kill. Bristlethorn launched herself at the fox, knocking Blazefur out of the way and taking the blow herself. While she didn't die, the blow threw her onto sharp stones, breaking her jaw and sharply cutting her face. The fox ran away and Blazefur managed to get her back to camp. She lived, but barely, with horrible scars from the rocks and the fox's blow across her face. To her dismay the leader re-named her, but she pushed onward, seeing her scars and her name only as a reminder of what she did for her mate, Blazefur, in love._

You get a Foxpaw plushie!

Second Place goes to _MyrtleFalls_! Her cat is: _Name: Forgottenheart_

_Appearacne: A pretty silver she-cat with black spots and blue eyes._

_Forgottenheart, then recently named warrior Leopardheart, was in camp one day when a lightning storm broke out. At the same time, one of the queens reported that her kit was missing. Leopardheart immidiatley sprang up and rushed out of camp to find the kit. She located him, but as she was approaching him she heard a cracking sound. She looked up, and saw that the lightning had struck a tree branch right above the kit's head. She put on a burst of speed and was able to push the kit out of the way, but the branch hit her on the head. Horrified, the kit ran back to camp and reported what happened, and a patrol of warriors found her lying on the ground. They carried her back to camp, and she was asleep for three days. When she woke up, she didn't remember anything at all. Her memory was completly blank. And just as she started to learn again, she forgot again. Ever since, she has chronic amnesia, forgetting everything every week or so. Her leader renamed her Forgottenheart, and she was sent to the elder's den. Because what use is a cat who can't hunt or fight, and doesn't even know where her loyaltes lie?_

_You get a Icepaw plushie!_

Third Place goes to _GreyJay13_! Her cat is: _Name:Silentscar_

_Appearence: A long legged, pale white she-cat with soft amber eyes and smoky grey paws. She has a long, jagged scar across her neck where the fur doesn't grow._

_How The Scar Was Gotten: While out on her final warrior assessment,Silentscar (at the time Ghostpaw)was hunting down a particularily large squirrel in huge oak tree when it rounded on her in one final attempt at survival, managing to get in a swipe at her neck before racing off. The scratch was only a small one, but the surprise was enough to unbalance her and she slid from her branch with a terrified shriek, and that was the last noise she ever made as she tumbled through the sharp branches, opening the small scratch until it was a long ragged line across her neck and damaging her vocal chords beyond repair. As soon as she regained concesness enough to have her ceromony, she was given the name Silentscar._

You've got a Poppypaw plushie!

Again, I'm super sorry for how long this took!

**New Contest - **

Okay, so I'm a little rusty with this contest-making thing so let's do something a little more basic shall we? Of course, nothing can be too simple. So the deal is I'm going to give you a name. Using the rules I give you, you must make a description of your cat. Physical only. But, and here's the twist, not only does the name have to fit the description you must also have the cats eyes be an unnatural color.

**Rules - **

1. Be creative and do your best not to do the same name/description as someone else.

2. The cat cannot have any brown on them.

3. The eyes must be an unnatural color (such as purple, red, or teal).

4. Its eyes cannot be black or white.

5. Have fun and forgive me for the lack of updates!

**Name - **

LATEDUSK

Have fun! Oh, wait! Don't leave yet! I need everyone's oppinion! I am currantly trying to get back into writing for the Warriors series; I have two stories that I've got severe writers block for and can't do a thing with at the moment. So I wanted to know if you all would want to help me with it? What I mean is, every few contests, I'll throw in a special one. Where the contest has something to do with helping me make a story and the reward has something to do with making a cat or a background or a place or something of that nature. Would anyone be interested in doing that? Or should I just keep this as a purely fun, no-strings attached contest? Obviously, the previous entries won't be included in this story. If you don't want your entry in the story, then I won't use it. And I will always, _always_, ask and let you know if I'm interested in your idea. Just let me know, 'kay?


	19. Chapter 19

I told you all that I would update again! Sorry it's been so long but I''m in the middle of moving (again) and don't have much time for the computer. Nor do I have the internet at my own house; which is really awful because my entire life is on this thing. Oh wow, that sounded so lame. *shakes head*

But, anyway, remember that Lame Cat contest we did? The round before last? Well, we're going back to that in a way. But first...

**WINNERS - **

Third place goes to _Wilder123_ with - _Description: a black she-cat with silver-gray streaks of fur running across her pelt haphazardly. Her eyes are a mixture of deep green and blue with swirls of silver in the middle, creating a mysterious look about her._

Take home a Blackstar plushie!

Second place goes to _Ninjakitty The Basement Cat_ with - _Dark, creamy ginger tom with two scars stretching down his left flank, a white tail tip and a black front right paw with faded violet eyes (Darker nearest the pupil and getting lighter near the end of the iris)_

Have a Firepaw plushie!

First place goes to _Shadowed Flight_ with - _Latedusk is a small, stunning long-furred ginger and red she-cat, with slight auburn coloured streaks running through her pelt. Her ears are large with small ginger tufts on the top and she has little white paws. Her eyes are the most unusual thing about her, a reddish-orange that fades to a dark red around the outside edge and a pale, milky gray around the pupil. Her tail is long and plumy, a fiery ginger that darkens near the tail-tip._

A Tawnypelt plushie is yours to take home!

**THE CONTEST -**

Right! On to business! For this contest we're going to be using Latedusk again. And we're going to do horrible, awful things to him. *evil grin* What you all are going to do is submit how _you_ think he'd be forced into early retirement. What would drive that cat to be sent to the Elder's Den before his time? Was it an illness? An attack? A run in with a Monster? Something mental? And what happened afterwards (as in how was he permantly injured) That's what you're all going to tell me!

**EXTRA CRAP -**

Thank you to all who answered my question about the story-contest! I decided to just make a completely seperate set of contests for that though. Feel free to check it out!


	20. Chapter 20

I promised you all that I would update again soon! It would be sooner but not having internet and packing up the house can affect when this stuff gets put up here. At least you all had a longer time to get you entries in, right?

Anywho, I bet you all just want me to quit jabbering and get on to the contest. So I will.

**THE WINNERS**

In third place, we have _MrSpockify_ with -

_Latedusk was patrolling late one night, when he heard a snap of a branch. Alarmed and trying to protect his clan from danger, he charged at the noise. He chased whatever it was to the edge of a rocky overhang, and the noise stopped. Curious, he went forward to peer over the edge, not aware that the rocks were precarious. He yowled out as he plunged over with the boulders, but was stricken silent as his front paws were wedged underneath a large rock. He called out helplessly, but was found near morning. He was released from underneath the boulder, but, unfortunately, both of his front paws were rendered useless, and he was retired to the elders den._

Have a Darkstripe plushie!

In second place, we have _Wilder123_ with - _Latedusk was an honored, respected warrior in his Clan but had never had an apprentice. When his leader gave him an apprentice, a shaggy gray tom named Wolfpaw, Latedusk considered it an honor and a privilege... that is, until he got to know Wolfpaw. The mentally starving young apprentice immediately took a violent dislike to his mentor who had done nothing wrong to the apprentice, and proceeded to devote his life to quietly making Latedusk's life miserable. First was the killing of Latedusk's mate, Blazefern, and newborn kits. Then came the "hauntings" as Wolfpaw pretty much stalked his mentor, making the warriors paranoid and untrusting. He rebelled against his mentor in every way possible, arguing ad counter-arguing with everything Latedusk said, but acting innocent in front of others. The medicine cat was sure Latedusk was just grieving over Blazefern and was taking it out on his apprentice, and only Latedusk knew the truth behind his odd habits. Slowly but surely, Wolfpaw's persistent techniques drew Latedusk insane. When Wolfpaw was made a warrior and named Wolfblaze, Latedusk went over the edge. He tried to kill his former apprentice as his mind clouded over and only the intervention of the leader stopped the senior warrior from completely killing the young tom. Everything the medicine cat tried could not break Latedusk out of his insanity, and he was forced into the elder's den at a too-early age. Wolfblaze was never punished and Latedusk to this day cowers in the corner of the elder's den, trembling wildly and muttering incoherently._

Have a Lionblaze plushie!

And in first place, we have _Shadowed Flight_ with -_It all started when Latedusk was in early kithood. His brother, Talonkit, slowly starved to death in the middle of a deadly Leaf-Bare. For quite a long time after that, he was quite depressed and his brother and himself had been like inseperable twins. He was made an apprentice with little to nothing happening, and he was appointed apprentice to the newly made deputy, Flametooth. Flametooth taught him well, and when he was three moons into his apprenticeship, a brutal fight occured between a huge group of rogues and the Clan. Flametooth was viciously slaughtered in front of him, and his mother only seconds later. Latedusk fought on, even after seeing his father terribly wounded, and soon went to help the Clan leader who was fighting off four cats at once. Before he could help, just as he jumped on the first of the cats, his leader Fernstar was killed with no mercy._

_After the battle, Latedusk was completely numb. The Clan had no leader, no deputy, his mother was dead, as was his brother, and his father was inches from StarClan. The Medicine Cat Frostpelt could not save his father and he died later that night. Latedusk couldn't move, couldn't think enough to make himself get up and do something. When a sign from StarClan was sent and a new leader, Wolfshadow the strong gray she-cat, was chosen she made him a warrior in two seconds after seeing what he had gone through._

_Through all the haze in his mind, the newly named Latedusk wanted vicious revenge. After seeing the death of so many, his mind was slowly falling into the brink of insanity. He left the Clan and tracked down the group of rogues, where over half the group still remained in the middle of a great city. Latedusk surprised the rogues in the middle of the night while they were in a deep slumber and quickly slit the throat of the leader, who was named Shard. Soon after, taken by surprise, only two rogues were left when they fled. Latedusk was covered in blood and couldn't see through the crimson dripping into his eyes. He stumbled back through the city, half-blind with insanity and longing for his lost family. He was almost back to his home when the two remaining rogues, Shard's mate Ice, and her brother Eagle, attacked him to the ground and left him for dead._

_His clanmates, with the new Wolfstar, found him and thought he was dead. They managed to get him to Frostpelt, who treated him but soon discovered that both his eyes had been ripped out and his vocal chords slashed so deeply that he could no longer speak._

_With his unstable mind, no voice, and unable to see, Latedusk, just made a warrior, had to retire. He now sits in the corner of the Elders den shaking, sometimes found in the middle of the night clawing at the place where his eyes once were in the middle of a vicious nightmare. He makes gurgling noises deep in his throat, mournful sounds that others hate. He tries to wail for the death of his family, for the rogues that he killed, for all of the things he could have prevented._

_Latedusk is utterly alone, blind and insane, unable to speak to anyone, and that is just the way he likes it. He feels that he deserves it after all he has and has not done._

Have a Bluefur plushie!

**THE CONTEST -**

So I was re-reading some of my _Warrior_ books in the car yesterday. As I read through them, I realized something. Some of the names the Erins chose really just stink. I mean, they're good names, but they lack in character. So I want you all to fix that.

I'm giving you a list of five cat names from the actual series. For three of those names, you will just be changing the ending (leave the 'fire' but change the 'heart'). For the other two, you will be doing the oppisite (leave the 'stripe' but change the 'grey'). Make sense?

**THE NAME LIST - **

_Whitestorm_

_Brackenfur_

_Stormfur_

_Littlecloud_

_and_

_Bluefur_

**RULES - **

1. Make a name that fits the cat.

2. Keep the first part of the name for only three cats.

3. Keep the second part of the name for only two cats.

4. Enter a new name for all five cats.

5. Try not to repeat names.

6. Don't use names that are featured in the books!

**EXAMPLES - **

_Whitestorm becomes Furystorm._

_Bluefur becomes Bluemind._

Obviously, those examples are sucky. Ignore them. I'm actually much more creative with names when I want to be.

**ANNOUNCEMENT - **

I'm very, very sorry for the time in between updates. Again. It's just that between moving and having to go to the E.R. to make sure my horse didn't bite my shoulder hard enough to fracture it, I've had a pretty hectic week. They should come quicker now that I have the internet up and running again.


End file.
